


A Simple Romance

by emmarae3579



Category: Zorro (TV 1990)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmarae3579/pseuds/emmarae3579
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is definitely AU. These will be short snippets of an alternate universe Diego and Victoria's life. I am messing with their characters and back-story a bit. The teen version is on Fanfiction dot net, this one will be explicit.</p>
<p>This story is based on a story called Days in the Sun by Kallysten written in the Buffy/Spike fandom. The story was an epilogue to the main romance. It was posted as individual scenes in the lives of the family as everyone grew up. I loved it. </p>
<p>The chapters will all have titles and dates, but they will be posted out of order. The chapters will be complete scenes, but will mesh together in the end to (hopefully) make a pretty good story. I hope you enjoy it.  Choosing not to use warnings because people will die... I'm writing their entire lives, after all. Also because I will post warnings on each individual chapter, and make it so you don't have to read sad parts if you don't want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. April 1821 - A Meeting in the Library

**April 21, 1821**

Victoria stepped into the library, in awe of the new books lining one wall. Don Alejandro's son must have brought them from Spain. She'd never seen so many books.

She glanced around, but this side of the house was empty. She crept closer, running a finger down the back of a pretty green book, then a black one. There were so many…

"Señorita Escalante, what a pleasant surprise."

Victoria jumped and backed away when Don Diego spoke from behind her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"Books are meant to be read," Diego said with a wave of his hand. He smiled. "Would you like to borrow one?"

Victoria's eyes grew wide as she glanced back at the wall of books. "You would let me borrow a book? You don't even know me."

Diego's smile grew. "I hope we can change that." Diego stepped closer as he waved at the books. "Did you see anything interesting?"

Victoria held her breath and tried to focus on reading some titles. He must be very smart. Why was she here? She took a step back, her hands twisting together. "I was just waiting for your father."

Did he look disappointed?

"You could pick one while you wait," he said. He tugged at his jacket, as if he were nervous. "Next time you visit, you could tell me if you liked it."

Victoria wasn't sure what to do. When would she have time to read? She had food to prepare, beds to make.

"I don't…" she fumbled.

But books taught you things. Sometimes she would overhear men talking about far away places, or debating great ideas. So often she had nothing to say. Books held knowledge.

Diego waited patiently, but where would she start? "I read the Bible," she said, and she tried to control her blush. "And I read a story called Rapunzel."

Victoria relaxed slightly when Diego smiled. He wasn't laughing at her. He walked to the other end of the room and pulled out a large book. "I haven't read it yet," Diego said as he frowned at the title. "German isn't one of my favorite languages to read."

He could read German! English, too, probably. Were any of the books in Spanish? He came from Spain, didn't he?

She tried not to mumble as she stared at the giant book in his hands. "The story I read wasn't so long, and it was in Spanish."

She watched as he put the book back. "It's not only Rapunzel. There are many stories in that book."

Victoria nodded, then glanced down at her hands. Where was Alejandro?

"I have other stories, but most of the books are on science or medicine."

Victoria glanced up at him. He really wanted her to take one of his books? He had a lovely smile.

Diego looked over his books, one hand ruffling his hair. "Some are about geography, law, astronomy…"

Victoria's eyes fixed on the last book he touched. "You have a book about the stars?"

Diego smiled at her, and she found herself smiling back. In an instant, Diego was holding a book out to her. She wiped her hands on her skirt and forced her legs to move, her hands to take the book.

"I ordered a telescope. You could come to dinner when it arrives and we could look at the stars."

Victoria felt her neck turn pink, and she hugged the book to her chest. "I'd like that." His eyes were a brilliant blue.

"You could stay for dinner tonight if you like." Diego wiped his own hands on his trousers.

Victoria glanced out the window, then at the clock across the room. "It's barely three."

Victoria felt her stomach flip when he blushed. "Did you happen to miss lunch? Rachel could make us something."

Victoria glanced where he gestured, feeling a punch in the stomach. The man had a cook. He was being so nice. No one ever offered to cook for her. But he wasn't offering himself…

"You could tell me the story of Rapunzel."

She smiled, and tried to shrug her nerves away. Suddenly she wasn't so tired. Even though she held a heavy book, she felt as if she might float away. She let herself soak up the idea that such a man might enjoy her company for a moment.

Diego's eyes drifted over her shoulder, and Victoria took a step back when she heard Alejandro enter the room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Victoria."

Victoria turned to Don Alejandro, but couldn't keep from glancing at Diego again. "I must get back to the tavern and start on dinner."

She glanced at the envelope Alejandro was handing her, and Victoria felt a moment of panic when Alejandro's eyes dropped to the book in her arms.

"Don Diego is letting me borrow one of his books." Victoria held her breath as she accepted the payment.

Alejandro just smiled, then rolled his eyes. "Keep it. He already has so many."

Victoria shook her head and looked up at Diego. "I'll bring it back. I'll be very careful with it."

"I trust you." Diego stepped forward and brushed a finger over the top of the book, wiping away invisible dust. "I love astronomy." Diego scratched the back of his head and took a small step back. "It bores my father, so I hope you like it."

"I'll walk you out," Alejandro said.

"You rest, father," Diego stepped between Victoria and Alejandro, and Victoria felt a light touch on her back. "I'll see her to her wagon."

They were quiet as they left the house, and soon Victoria was frowning at her cart and looking down at Diego's precious book. She released it when Diego took it from her. She pressed her lips together, not wanting to appear foolish as he tucked the book under her seat. If he wasn't worried about the book, she wouldn't be either.

Diego held her hand and she climbed into her seat, but he didn't let it go. The butterflies started fluttering in her stomach again. Victoria felt the ground shift beneath her, caught in his eyes.

"You drove out here alone?"

Victoria smiled at the concern in his tone. "It is only two miles."

Diego glanced at her hand and stepped back, as if suddenly realizing he'd held it too long. "What will you be making for dinner?"

Victoria reached for the reins, but couldn't think of an answer. "I'm not sure."

Diego smiled at her and took another step back from the cart. "I like surprises. Maybe I'll stop by."


	2. June 1824 - When the Hero Needs a Cuddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Again! I really hope I can do this idea justice. I have been adding ideas and trying to plan everything out so it will be perfect for you guys. RL is still killer, so bear with me. I'm working on everything, even if it is slow.
> 
> Remember this story will be out of order. This chapter is about a year after their marriage. Yes, I know…another pouty Diego. Sorry bout that. He's so cute though! He will NOT always be pouty in this story, just warning you.

**June, 1824**

Diego's head jerked off the pillow when he heard a door slam. He put a hand to his head with a weak groan, and carefully burrowed back into his pillow. The light was too bright, and he closed his eyes and covered his face with another pillow. Where was Victoria? She promised to take care of him, in sickness and in health.

He started to call her name, but the sound stuck in his throat. He was miserable; couldn't she see that? Didn't she love him anymore? He would go looking for her, but he didn't feel like moving. He'd been in bed for two days… but he didn't care. He was dizzy, couldn't breathe, couldn't talk…

"Diego?"

All Alejandro heard in response was another groan.

"Are you still sick?"

Diego pulled the covers over his head without answering.

Alejandro shook his head. "You know, there is work to do."

"Father—"

"Please don't disturb him, Father."

Victoria waltzed into the room, without a care in the world. Didn't she care he'd been in here alone on his death bed? Diego pulled the covers down until one eye was exposed so he could glare at her.

"Where have you been?" His voice grated and barely made it out of his throat when he tried to scold her.

Victoria smiled and leaned over him to pull his covers down and tuck him in. He smiled back, then tried to lift his head for a kiss. Instead, she pulled away and ruffled his hair.

Victoria chuckled at his stricken expression. "You're sick, remember?"

Diego struggled out of the tight covers and pulled them back over his head. She _didn't_ love him.

Alejandro looked at his son buried under the covers and felt some guilt. "Diego, I'm sorry I woke you."

Sympathy from his father. At least someone cared. Diego sighed heavily, then regretted it as he coughed and threw off the covers. Now he was hot. He didn't look at Victoria as she placed her cool hand on his forehead.

"Did you need something, Father?"

Alejandro shook his head and took a step back toward the door. "No, forget it. The alcalde is trying to raise the taxes again, so I'm meeting the other caballeros in town. I thought you might want to come."

Diego turned on his side away from his father. "Maybe tomorrow."

Victoria shook her head adamantly at Alejandro, who smiled at his protective daughter-in-law as he walked out the door.

As soon as Diego heard the door slam , he threw off the covers. His head spun when he stood, but he found his balance eventually. Victoria put a hand on his arm, but not to help. He resisted her push.

"Get back in bed."

"You heard my father. The alcalde is at it again. He needs to be taught another lesson."

Victoria pushed when he took a step, and Diego fell over onto the bed. He sat up on his elbows. "Stop shoving me."

Victoria crossed her arms. "You're sick. That means Zorro's sick. Stay in bed like the doctor told you to."

"You're not a doctor," Diego grumbled. He sat up and slumped his shoulders. When Victoria came close to hug him, he wrapped his arms around her and tossed her further onto the bed. Throwing the covers over her, he stood and walked out of the room, holding onto the wall when the floor spun beneath him.

"Diego!"

Diego's ears were ringing, but her shout was still piercing. He turned into the library, managing to hit the button on the mantle before she caught up.

"I won't be long. I'll just tell him not to raise the taxes. No soldiers, just him and Zorro in his office."

Victoria grabbed at his shirt, but he was through the door before she could stop him. Diego turned around, and smiled in triumph when she didn't follow.

He gingerly made his way down the stairs, rubbing at the pain behind his eyes. With his hat on, the sun wouldn't bother him. He could curl up in his cape—

His cape.

Diego rubbed his eyes, but nothing changed. He walked up to the empty coat rack and pulled it away from the wall, as if his Zorro clothes would suddenly appear.

He bent to look under the table where his whip was supposed to be, his concern deepening as he saw the empty hook on the wall. He glanced around. He was in the right place. This was his lab, his lamps, his furniture…

"Victoria!"

Victoria pranced down the stairs, her hands clasped behind her. "Found your voice, then?"

Diego grew frantic as he looked for other missing items, but it was only Zorro's things. He ran to the end of the cave, but Toronado wasn't there. Had he left Zorro's clothes with Toronado? Maybe forgotten to bring him in last night? That didn't sound like him.

When was the last time he'd ridden Toronado? His head ached, and Diego put a hand to his temple to stop the spinning.

"Missing something?"

He turned to see Victoria lean back against his desk and cross her arms.

"My… Zorro's… Where's Toronado?"

"Toronado?" Victoria looked at her nails, then flicked at her skirt. "He's out in the north pasture, getting some exercise."

"What?!"

"Diego, you've been in bed. You didn't think I'd let him stay cooped up inside that whole time, did you?"

Well, she had a point. "I guess not…" Diego glanced around the empty stall. "But why the north pasture? We use the south pasture for Toronado."

Victoria shrugged one shoulder. "He wanted a change of scenery."

Diego narrowed his eyes. "A change of scenery?" He saw the smile she was fighting to hide. "And my clothes?"

Victoria's eyes moved up and down his wrinkled nightshirt. "Your clothes are in our suite." Her hand covered her smile with a dramatic gasp. "Did you forget where your bed is? Come on, I'll show you."

Diego took a few steps closer, frowning at the hand she held out to him. "And my sword."

"What do you need a sword for? I thought you slept with a knife under your pillow. I think a sword would be rather uncomfortable."

He stopped a few feet away from her. "Victoria…"

Victoria stood, grabbing his arm, but he pulled away. "There is a reason Toronado doesn't go to the north pasture."

Victoria nodded. "So you can whistle for him when Zorro is needed, I know."

Diego stepped directly in front of her, but it hardly seemed threatening when she wrapped her hand in his shirt and yanked him closer.

"Where is my sword?"

Victoria lifted her chin. "You're sick. Go back to bed. Zorro is not riding today."

She tugged at his shirt, but he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off her feet. He turned her to face the empty table and released her. "Where is it, Victoria?"

Victoria turned and leaned against the empty table, bored. Diego stepped forward, caging her in with his arms on either side of her. She smirked, immune to her husband's attempts at intimidation.

After a moment, Victoria lifted a hand in surrender. "Fine. Go on outside. Toronado is in the south pasture, not the north. Whistle for him and I'm sure he'll come running."

Victoria's smile grew when he just stood there, his breathing labored, with an audible rattle. "What's the matter?" she asked as she took a step closer.

He stood stiff when she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him against her. "Diego, you're sick. Let the caballeros handle it this time."

She grinned as she fanned out his nightshirt, reminding him of his state of undress. "You haven't even worn regular clothes in two days."

Diego's face fell, and Victoria put a hand to his cheek. "You can't do everything. Let your father take over this time. You have other things to do."

"You just said I had to go back to bed," Diego pouted.

Victoria wrapped her arms around his neck, relaxing when he finally held her back. "Your things are safe. I need you. I couldn't go on if you were hurt, you know that. Your only thing to do right now is to get healthy."

Diego's head fell to rest against hers as he held her tighter. "I'm sorry. I'll go back to bed." Diego quickly turned away and let out the cough he'd been struggling to hold in. "I missed you when I woke up."

Victoria turned back to the door, tugging her helpless husband behind her.

"You think my father will be alright?"

"Don Alejandro and the others know how to take care of themselves. The alcalde won't cross them if they're meeting."

"I know. I just worry."

Victoria grinned. "I'm sure they'll need Zorro's help again soon. Don't feel left out."

"I don't feel left out," Diego whined.

Victoria was silent as she tugged him back to their suite and tucked him in. She sat on the side of the bed when he wouldn't release her hand. "Can I get you anything?"

Diego shook his head, his eyes already drooping. "You're all I want."

Victoria brushed his hair back from his forehead, pleased to see his fever seemed to have broken this morning. "I'm all you want?"

Victoria grinned at the contended smile which came over his face as she brushed her fingers through his hair. The sound he made might have been a yes.

"Do you think your son will worry about you as much as you worry about your father?"

"Hmmm?"

Victoria bit her lip in indecision, then reached over to grab the washcloth and dip it in the water. Diego protested when she dropped the dripping cloth over his face.

"It's supposed to help your sinuses," Victoria parroted back what he said when he kept demanding more hot water yesterday.

"Hot water, not cold!"

Diego pushed himself up a bit and tossed the cloth back into the basin, water splashing onto the floor. Victoria smiled as he turned to flip his now damp pillow over.

"Do you think your son will worry about you as much as you worry about Don Alejandro?"

Diego fell back into the bed, burrowing into the softness like a cat.

His eyes closed for about ten seconds, then popped back open. "What?"

"You want me to repeat everything I say three times?"

Wide awake now, Diego once again wrapped his arms around her waist and twisted until she was trapped beneath him. He looked into her eyes for a long time as her smile grew, then his hand found her stomach. His fingers moved over her, then tugged at her shirt until he found skin. He stared at her flat belly, looking and feeling for something invisible until Victoria chuckled.

Diego glanced to the side, trying to calculate and think straight. Victoria put a hand to his cheek and pulled his face back to hers for a light kiss. "It's been seven weeks."

"So you're…"

Victoria covered his mouth, her smile worried. "I've been late before."

Diego bent to kiss her more thoroughly. He pulled back to stare at her stomach again, shaking his head. "No, not this time." He bent to place his ear against her stomach.

Victoria laughed. "You won't be able to feel or hear anything yet."

"Oh, I can feel plenty." Diego rolled onto his back, pulling her with him.

Victoria smiled, but she placed her hand on his cheek when he closed his eyes. Maybe she should have waited. Diego was obviously exhausted again, sweat breaking out on his brow.

"Parents," Diego whispered, as if after all the wishing and planning, now the idea was a complete surprise.

She bent to kiss his forehead and brush his hair back. "You are going to be a wonderful father."

Diego's fingers threaded into her hair and he brought her down for a kiss, digging for more strength as his arm wrapped around her hips to hold her tight.

Victoria tugged on his hair and broke the kiss as his hands wandered, shaking her head at his closed eyes. "You're sick, remember? You don't have the strength."

Diego shook his head, his hands finding her hips by touch. "So you'll have to do all the work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note pt 2: Thanks eternal goes to VanillaOrchid, who beta-d this story for me while my other beta deals with her own RL. She also gave me the whistle idea and fixed a ton of sentences. Still, all mistakes are my own. I have some good stuff written in my Simple Romance folder! Stay tuned for more!
> 
> And of course…. Wait for it… Please leave a comment! :-)


	3. April 20, 1821 - Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day before Chapter 1 when Diego first arrives back in Los Angeles.

Victoria frowned as the men in the corner laughed loudly once more. The best of the best, landowners and royalty from Europe…

She wasn't all that impressed. Luckily, they didn't frequent her tavern. It was probably too dirty for them, Victoria thought as she wiped up some crumbs on a table before clearing away the dishes. After a quick stop in the kitchen, she brought more wine to their table.

She reminded herself she needed their money, and she smiled at their glazed eyes and sloppy grins as she topped off their drinks. Most people here didn't have time or money to waste getting drunk in the middle of the morning. They weren't causing any problems, really, so she shouldn't complain. It was the topic of their conversation which disgusted her.

And made her grateful. Her brothers were off fighting some rebellion, and her father was presumed dead by many. She barely remembered her mother, but she had done alright for herself. Her tavern was successful, and she lived in a town filled with mostly good people. If her father or brothers were around, would they be talking as these men? Try to force her to marry because of money or land? Use her as some bargaining chip, without even considering her happiness?

She'd never met most of them before today, however she now knew the names of all of their daughters. They spoke of their children as they would cattle, or as a horse they were entering into a race. Diego de la Vega was the prize.

She wondered for a moment if the man knew what he was coming home to. Don Alejandro de la Vega was a good man, and she'd seen him often in her tavern conducting business. He respected her, and always stopped to ask how she was doing. When he asked, she believed he cared.

Now these men were each betting that his daughter would be the best wife for a man none of them had ever met. The De la Vega land stretched all the way to the ocean, and that was all these men seemed to care about. No one worried about his character, or if he might care for their daughter if they were to wed. Victoria was lucky she was on her own, because she lived her own life. Would these men force their daughter to marry a man she didn't love?

Many people here and in Europe still accepted arranged marriages, but she'd never been witness to such cold calculation and competition. Marriage should be for love, not for land rights or a title. De la Vega was rich to be sure, but she hoped he was like his father. Maybe he would fall in love with one of the daughters these so-called friends debated. She could hope. The stage would be here soon, and the homecoming was sure to be entertaining.

She smiled at Don Alejandro as he entered the tavern, and she smiled bigger when he frowned at the table in the corner. Alejandro wasn't one to get drunk, either. Would Diego? What did young men of a rich family do with themselves? She only knew he'd been studying at school. She wasn't even sure what he had studied. Alejandro was proud of his son, but they rarely discussed him. Alejandro did not sit as he greeted his friends, and he held up his hands as if to put a stop to them selling him their daughters. Good.

Alejandro deserved grandchildren, though. He missed his wife, missed his son, and longed for children in the house. She hoped Diego would find someone and marry, because she believed Alejandro was lonely.

A young boy ran into the tavern to pull his father outside, announcing the stage was approaching. Let the show begin, Victoria thought as she took her place behind the bar. The rooms were all fresh, she had only one tenant right now. Maybe she would get some guests. She could use some new cloth, because her dresses were starting to get too thin. Winter was coming, so she needed to get ready.

In the end, she missed his grand entrance. She welcomed three guests from the stage, and momentarily forgot about the local celebrity returning home.

Though she missed his entrance, missed any sort of introduction, there was no question who was the center of attention when she came back downstairs after showing her guests to their rooms. Her tavern was full of new people, the usual hussle after every stage. One man stood out from the rest.

She paused halfway down the stairs when Diego de la Vega glanced up at her from his place surrounded by the other caballeros. He looked nothing like his father. What was she expecting? A copy of Don Alejandro with wrinkles and grey hair?

Diego's jet black hair was trimmed perfectly. He stood tall, smiled graciously at his father's friends who all spoke to him at once. His boots were shiny and obviously new, the bright gold trimmings a testament to a life of leisure. His blue suit was well-tailored, though slightly wrinkled. She relaxed when she noticed that. He was a man after all, not so perfect his clothes didn't show the wear of a long carriage ride.

He was still looking at her, wasn't he? Victoria brushed a hand over her skirt, once again reminded she needed to purchase some cloth when she felt a new tear. She raised a hand to her hair, but stopped herself. What did she care what he thought of her? She wasn't auditioning for the role of his wife. Alejandro laughed easily, but she didn't think he'd laugh at that idea. He wanted grandchildren, but she probably didn't qualify for the mother role. She pulled her eyes away from Don Diego and managed to get down the stairs without falling.

Zzz

Diego nodded once again to whatever the man was saying, and he tried to pull away from the crowd. Finally, he put a hand to the man's shoulder so he could escape and breathe. It was still difficult, however, because the woman who just walked down the stairs had stolen his breath. She was beautiful. Her wavy black hair touched her shoulders, barely contained by a simple blue ribbon. Her dress fit her perfectly, and it looked soft and well-loved. She moved easily, as if it wasn't squeezing the life out of her. She'd smiled at him, but now she was getting away.

He stepped forward and lightly touched her arm to get her attention. She jumped, and he almost laughed. Her eyes were fierce, her body poised to fight. How interesting. He couldn't imagine she belonged to one of his father's friends. This woman would never agree to marry a man simply because her father ordered it. So who was she here to meet? He glanced over his shoulder at men talking about him behind his back, but no one stepped forward to introduce her. He sincerely hoped she didn't belong to one of them.

He held up his hands in surrender. "I apologize. I didn't mean to startle you."

She ran a hand over the spot he'd touched on her upper arm, and he wondered if she had felt the same spark. Her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink, and Diego smiled. "I wanted to introduce myself."

Diego held out his hand, and she grinned as she looked at it. When she took his hand, he forgot his name.

"My name is Victoria Escalante." She glanced over his shoulder at the men who now watched her as if she was an intruder in her own tavern. "You need no introduction, Diego de la Vega."

Diego tugged at his collar, then she tugged at her hand. He released her reluctantly with an embarrassed cough. "I wasn't expecting such a welcoming committee. Are you here to meet someone?"

Victoria put a hand to her stomach. Had it been so long since a man bothered to ask her name? His smile was doing funny things to her insides. She blinked when Don Alejandro walked up beside her and put a hand on her back.

"I see you've met Señorita Escalante. Best flan in California."

Victoria's smile dimmed, but she did make the best flan in California. She waited to see how fast Diego would run away from a simple cook.

"I'll have to try it sometime," Diego said, and once again Victoria was caught in his gaze.

"You hate flan," Alejandro interrupted.

Diego narrowed his eyes at his father, but didn't contradict him. He glanced toward the door, remembering the sign. "Tavern Victoria. So you own this tavern?"

Victoria nearly swallowed her tongue. No one ever assumed she owned the place. "Yes, I own it. I rent the rooms upstairs and run the bar and kitchen."

"She works way too hard," Alejandro said with a final pat to her shoulder.

Victoria smiled as he put an affectionate hand on his son's shoulder and pulled him away. Alejandro looked so happy to have Diego back in California. She imagined they had a lot of catching up to do, so she didn't mind the interruption. Victoria had work to do, too, and didn't have time to waste talking to a man she'd probably never see again. She turned back toward the bar, but couldn't help looking over her shoulder.

And promptly knocked over a chair when she saw Diego do the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note 2: If it made you smile, please review.


	4. August 1823 - Delicate (NC-17)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Victoria crying after making love?  
> Warning: Rated Mature Adult for graphic sexual content

Diego frowned when Victoria pulled away from him. He hadn’t even caught his breath yet, but already she was sitting up and … moving her pillow?

He sat up himself when she yanked his pillow out from under his head, and he watched in confusion as she shoved both pillows under her hips.

Then she just lay there, staring up at the ceiling as if he didn’t exist.

“Victoria?”

He fell on his elbow to look at her (and because she stole his pillow). Instead of explaining, Victoria closed her eyes.

He reached out, smoothing a hand over her stomach to comfort her. 

“Is something wrong?”

Victoria breathed deep, then covered his hand on her stomach. 

Diego took a moment to admire her flushed skin, grinning at the signs of her satisfaction. 

Victoria barely opened one eye to peek at him when his hand covered her breast. “Don’t get smug.”

“Are you saying you’re disappointed?” Diego smiled broadly, curling his arms around her as he bent to kiss her skin. 

 Victoria slapped him away, intent on staying in her uncomfortable position. Diego’s fingers curled as if burned as his arm was pushed back against his chest.

Diego sat up, annoyed, then threw the covers off the bed. That at least got her attention. Still, she reached out and whined about being cold instead of moving. 

“What are you doing?” Diego asked after watching her complain about the sheet for a moment.

He tugged at the pillows, but she held onto them. When he saw a tear in the corner of her eye, he no longer cared. The pillows joined the covers on the floor and he covered her body with his, grabbing her wrists and pushing her into the bed as more tears fell. He released her when she stopped struggling, and wiped away her tears.

He waited for her to explain, his fingers tracing over her face. “You don’t usually cry after we make love.”

“I’m not crying.” She opened her eyes, obviously trying to compose herself.

“Did I hurt you?”

Her hands came up to cradle his face and she pressed her lips to his. “No.”

“Pillows and tears? Is this going to be a regular thing?”

Victoria ran a finger over the light scruff of his morning beard. “You’re a little heavy.”

Diego grinned, settled himself more comfortably over her. “You never seemed to mind before.”

Giving her the benefit of the doubt, he rolled onto his back, reaching down to grab the pillows and covers. After putting the bed back in order, he grabbed his wife and draped both her and the covers over himself. Not letting her avoid his eyes, his hands smoothed down her back and pulled her higher. He left his hands curled around her bottom because he wanted to.

She grinned down at him, even as she wiped away another tear. “Haven’t you had enough?”

Diego released her with one hand to cup her neck and pull her down for a gentle kiss. “Never. Now tell me why you’re crying. And what’s with the pillows?”

Victoria’s fingers tangled in his hair, smoothing it out and making him presentable. “We’ve been married nine months.”

Diego’s eyes narrowed. “And you’re complaining?”

Victoria shook her head. 

“The pillows, Victoria.”

Victoria ducked her eyes, her fingers tracing his collarbone. “Selena said pillows might help me have a baby.”

Diego wiped away a fresh tear, not sure what to say. “You forgot a word. We’ve _only_ been married for nine months.”

Diego’s hands stroked over her bottom again, this time spreading her legs. “Putting a pillow under your hips doesn’t get you pregnant, Victoria.”

She gave him a disappointing smile considering she wasn’t responding to his attempts at distraction.

“Have I not been trying often enough?” 

Victoria shook her head, propping her elbows on his chest. “What if I’m not doing something right? If my body doesn’t know how to grow a baby?”

Diego shook his head, one hand reaching down to cover that part of her body which proved she was a warm woman. “Your body seems to know what it’s doing.”

Victoria closed her eyes, his fingers knowing precisely how to touch her. She bent her head, licking at his lips before deepening the kiss. Her breath grew short, gasping as he played with her, and she pushed herself up to offer him her breasts. A moment later, she reached down to push his hand away. 

“Make love to me again,” she pleaded. 

Diego blushed and tried to touch her again, but Victoria grabbed his wrists and pushed them over his head. “I want _you_.”

Diego started to move his hands, but stilled when she squeezed his wrists. When she released him, he stayed.

She raised an eyebrow a second later. 

Diego closed his eyes. “Just give me a minute.”

“Am I boring you?”

He grunted when she squeezed a little harder. He wasn’t quite ready for another round. He pressed his hips into her hand, and winced when she pulled impatiently. His hands wrapped around her hips, his fingers clenching tight. “Careful, I’m delicate.”

Victoria laughed. “Delicate?”

Diego tugged her down for a less-than-delicate kiss, then rolled her beneath him, his fingers pressing deep inside of her, stroking her own delicate tissues without warning. He tugged at her lip with his teeth before he slanted his lips over hers again. She gasped when he left her just as quick, standing up from the bed and throwing the covers over her head. She tried to catch her breath, stretching in pleasure as she uncovered her head, her eyes closed as she gathered her patience.  

A few heartbeats later, the sheet was ripped from her fingers. She protested as she watched the sheet fly over the edge again, the air in the room raising goose bumps over her damp skin. She sat up just in time for Diego to straddle her hips for a change, and Victoria fell back against the sheets, eager to welcome him. 

She smiled when he caressed her breasts, but muttered a protest when he pinched her still sensitive nipples. 

“How delicate are you?” he asked as he bent to suckle her, soothing the sting. Victoria arched into him, easily forgetting whatever they had been discussing.

Focused on his mouth, she didn’t notice at first. When he sat up, still straddling her where his penis couldn’t possibly do her any good, she finally glanced up at her hands. She tugged, but he’d used Zorro's mask of all things to secure her hands to the headboard. Suddenly she was regretting last night's impatience, and set a new rule in her mind that Zorro's things should stay in the cave.

She tugged again at her wrists, then turned expectant eyes to her husband. “I’m very delicate. What are you doing?”

Diego crossed his arms, looking triumphant. “You said we’ve been married nine months?”

She didn’t answer as she tugged at her bonds again. Diego leaned forward, pushing a finger between the silk and her wrist to loosen the knot she'd just tightened. “Don’t pull because it will just tighten the knots around your wrists,” Diego kissed her sweetly before he sat back up to admire the view.

Victoria narrowed her eyes and tried to throw him off, but she'd already said he was heavy. “You didn’t answer me."

Diego grinned, always thrilled with her fire. “You don’t sound very delicate.”

Diego leaned over her, his breath fanning over her body as he crawled lower on the bed. “Nine months. I think nine is a good number.”

“For what?”

“Not so confident now?” Victoria shuddered as his breath fanned over the most sensitive part of her. “I don’t want to bore you.” His fingers combed gently through her hair, and Victoria’s body tensed as she waited.

“Maybe I haven’t been paying enough attention to you.” His fingers grew bolder, parting her lips and finding her clit, but backing off when she pressed closer to him. “You wore me out this morning. I’m delicate and sensitive after making love, I would think you would be, too.”

His tongue licked around her swelling clitoris, still not touching the most sensitive part on her body. “So let’s see how many orgasms it takes to get you sensitive. We’ll start with nine.”


	5. Jan 27, 1825 - Fragile Developments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hello, everyone! Remember me? Has it really been six months since I updated? Sorry I haven't been writing. I miss you, too. I'm trying.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to a good friend who lost her mother last week. I wish I could go camp on her couch with a few bottles of wine and help her during this time. Instead, I'm posting a chapter for her. I have been thinking of her and hoping she has good support through all this.
> 
> Thanks to VanillaOrchid and MJ for giving this a look-see. I'm sure many others have read it over the months I have struggled, and I don't mean to forget you. Everyone in our little group has been wonderfully supportive as I struggle through this nightmare we call life. All mistakes are still my own.

**January 27, 1825**

Diego lifted the plate of apple pie high in the air as he swept into the bedroom, eager to present the treat to his wife. He frowned when he saw she was still asleep. Looking down at the ice cream melting all over the pie, Diego changed the plate to his other hand. A piece of pie weighed a ton after an hour with the ice cream machine. He was exhausted.

Guess Victoria was, too, though she hadn't gotten out of bed all day. Diego brushed a lock of hair back from her face and he bent to kiss her cheek. Yesterday had been hell for him, too, though. Victoria had called him all manner of names, but his father and the midwife had not been able to drag him away.

He heard the tiniest sound – a yawn. Diego quickly set the forgotten pie on the dresser and peered into the bassinet at the tiny human sleeping there.

Yesterday they had made a baby. Granted, Victoria had done most of the work. Diego smiled at the startling grey eyes which looked back at him, and he warily touched baby Isaac's cheek. Diego's hands twisted together nervously and he reached to pick Isaac up, but then he changed his mind. Isaac was barely bigger than his own hands … what if he dropped the baby?

"You won't break him." Victoria curled on her side to watch Diego fidget. "Where did you go?"

Diego sat on the edge of the bed, barely glancing at his wife because he was so captivated. Isaac had kicked and squirmed under the blanket until one tiny fist was visible. Diego brushed a thumb over the tiny fingers, intimidated that his hand was so much bigger.

Tiny. He was using that word a lot today. He hoped Isaac grew fast. Right now he looked so tiny. Helplessly tiny.

"Diego?"

Diego shook himself and looked at his wonderful wife. He pressed a lingering kiss to her lips and combed his fingers through her hair. "Thank you."

Victoria chuckled and stretched her arms, letting out a groan at how her body ached.

"Oh, where did I go…" Diego remembered her question and jumped up from the bed to bring her the plate. Luckily all the ice cream wasn't melted. She'd appreciate he'd worked hard to make her something yummy. She'd been eating a lot of ice lately, so Diego hoped she enjoy this. "I got you some pie and made you some ice cream."

"You've been gone that long?"

Diego helped her settle against the pillows and grinned at her frown. "You missed me?"

Victoria pushed him away with a knee, but he crawled over her to snuggle into her lap. "You didn't seem to like me very much yesterday."

She moaned around the spoon as the cold cream melted on her tongue. "You can have the next baby."

Diego wrapped his arms tighter around her. "I would if I could, but that's not how it works." He glanced over when Isaac started to cry. "We'll be busy for a while anyway with this one."

"Yeah, like I'm ever going to let you touch me again." She pushed him away. "Pick up the baby, Diego."

Diego sat back on the edge of the bed so he could see Isaac, his little face starting to turn red with the effort of crying. "Finish your pie. He wants you, anyway."

Victoria lovingly kicked him off the bed, but Diego just stood there staring at the infant. The longing in his eyes nearly broke her heart. Did he know she was afraid, too? "Father showed you how to hold him yesterday. He didn't break you when you were a baby."

When Diego still didn't move, Victoria helped him pick up the baby safely. Diego smiled when Isaac calmed down, the baby's soft breathing soothing Diego in turn. "He's so tiny."

Victoria laughed again, without humor. He wasn't so tiny yesterday.

Diego glanced up, saw her arched brow, looked towards her lap, and paled. "Let's not think about yesterday."

Victoria shook her head at her hopeless husband as she savored the last bite of apple pie covered in melted ice cream. Setting the plate aside, she gathered her pillows and tried to get comfortable before she held her hands out for her hungry son.

"Just take him."

"Diego…"

It was a long moment before Diego looked away from his son. He nodded toward the baby he was holding so stiffly against his chest. "Come on. I don't want to drop him."

"Diego, you can't be afraid of a little baby."

Diego felt his ears turn red. "It's easy for you. You've been holding babies for months. Forever," Diego whined. "Everyone wanted to tell you what to do. No one told me what to do."

Victoria shook her head, unable to hide her smile. "Your father talked to you."

"Just take him. I've never held a baby."

"Diego, sit down."

Diego glanced up again, then nodded. Sure, he could do that one little thing. He sat down gently, but Isaac started fussing again. "What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything. Babies cry. But he's hungry, so hand him over."

Diego leaned closer, but didn't move his arms to let go of the baby. Victoria reached for him, trying to give Diego confidence … but Victoria suddenly forgot everything she had ever known about babies. Her own hands hesitated now, and she felt like the worst mother in the world as she watched her son cry.

A knock sounded from the other room, and both new parents were relieved when Alejandro entered with a vase of flowers from the garden. He set the vase on the nightstand and chuckled at their terrified expressions.

"After all you've been through, you're afraid of a little baby?"

Diego looked at the wailing infant in his arms. "He's not little, he's tiny. He's so frail. What if I hurt him?"

Alejandro bent to take his grandson into his arms. "He's a tiny version of you. You survived, I'm sure he will, too." Alejandro cooed and smiled at the newest De la Vega. "What's wrong? He's just hungry."

He saw Victoria sitting surrounded by pillows, obviously ready to nurse. Not too reluctantly, he handed the baby over to mama. The boy had a set of lungs on him!

"Stop worrying. Don't shake him. Don't flip him upside down or throw him into the air." He laughed at Victoria's horrified expression as she cradled Isaac close, for a second forgetting her fears about squishing the baby. "Support him. He's not that big. Hold his head. Hold his body. Right now he's easy. He doesn't do much. Wait until he gets bigger."

"Can I do that?"

Alejandro swatted his own son.

Diego covered the part of his arm which had just been abused. "See? That didn't hurt. I can handle that. Can I wait until Isaac is bigger?"

"I meant when he gets bigger he's harder to hold. He'll run around and get into trouble. Now all he does is sleep and eat."

"How is this helping?"

Alejandro smiled at his daughter-in-law. "You'll do fine. Do you really need some help right now?"

Victoria flushed as Alejandro raised an eyebrow. Turning to leave, Alejandro wished them luck. When he got to the doorway, he paused to watch his family. Diego cradled Victoria's cheek and kissed her lightly, helped arrange the blankets, and lay down beside his wife.

Alejandro wiped a spec of dust from his eye, wishing his wife was here to see their grandson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a mother. The parents in our Facebook group have been immensely helpful as I try to write about pregnancy and parenthood. Hopefully I do alright. And oh, I'm posting this chapter early. It was supposed to be posted after some bonding over Isaac Newton, thus the name.


	6. 04-1821 - A Snake in the Grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego's first week back in California.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ChristinaW66 for reading some of my stuff and trying to crack the whip. She made some excellent suggestions. VanillaOrchid and DietMJ also read this for me. I'm holding onto stuff so long because it's not ready to post, I'm sorry I am forgetting everyone who helps. I love you all. Not everyone liked this chapter, however I need to get this meeting out there before I move on. Right now I don't think much of my writing, but you guys are so encouraging I don't want to leave these things unfinished. I want to overcome this lack of confidence, so I'm putting this chapter out there. I hope some of you like it!

**April 24, 1821**

Diego waved at a fly which had settled on his forehead. Los Angeles was hotter than he remembered. He and his father had spent a quiet morning riding the south fences. Water was a problem in some areas, so now Diego was resting and trying to think of the best ways to divert water to where it was most needed.

Better than politics. Every time he tried to have a casual conversation, his father wanted to talk about the alcalde. They were two miles from the pueblo. Who cared?

He knew from the welcome he'd received a few days ago that no one was likely to cross a De la Vega. Don Alejandro had served as alcalde before, but Diego had no desire to follow in his father's footsteps. He opened his eyes to look out at the clear skies, a cloud here and there making its way across the sky. This land was something he could work, could nourish. After the water was better distributed, more of the land could be settled.

He stretched his arms over his head and put his feet down from the lounge. He smiled at his toes. Everything was more relaxed here, and he was glad to be home. In Madrid, a quiet afternoon was a rare treat indeed. If he wasn't attending some society affair, he was being challenged by every pesky hot-head who had heard of his reputation with the sword.

Rubbing the scar on his wrist, Diego remembered when he _was_ the hot-head with a sword his first year in Spain. He didn't need fencing lessons, no matter what his father said. Sir Edmond Kendall was his father's friend, an old man. That _old man_ made sure Diego listened to his father next time. After that first encounter, with Sir Edmond laughing and taunting Diego up and down the courtyard, they had become close friends. Diego thought of the championship sabre Sir Edmond had given him still packed away in his luggage. The Toledo steel was heavy, and Diego felt humbled by Sir Edmond's confidence in his skills.

He missed the sport as well as his friend. It had been a long journey from Madrid. Maybe some of the soldiers would prove a challenge in the future. For now, he would focus on his experiments. It was nice to sit outside and not worry about being dragged out for a duel in the middle of one of his experiments. Sir Edmond often laughed at how many men would come interrupt his day just for a chance to cross swords with him. Now it seemed he had time. His father had given him a new drafting desk. He would go to town and purchase some paper so he could get to work designing some things. What things? He had some ideas. Now that he had time, he could have some fun.

He considered hiding in the house when he heard riders approaching, but he'd already been spotted. By soldiers, it appeared. The man in front wore a uniform more garish than he had worn during his brief commission. So much for things being relaxed in California. This was his courtyard, though, and he didn't have to wear boots and a coat if he didn't want to. Diego crossed his arms, and didn't stand until the last minute.

"I'm here to see Diego de la Vega," the first man barked as he dismounted and threw the reins of his horse to Diego. "Go and fetch him."

Diego raised an eyebrow and looked at the hitching post not five feet away, then stroked a hand over the innocent horse's nose. Diego loved horses. Hopefully this man treated his animals better than he treated servants. He smiled a greeting to the junior officer, who was standing with his own horse next to the hitching post. The stocky sergeant looked embarrassed, but his smile was genuine. Diego decided he liked the sergeant, then turned to face the man who could only be the alcalde.

"Might I tell him who is calling?"

Before the alcalde could answer, Diego heard his father call his name from inside the house. Don Alejandro appeared a moment later, holding a cut aloe leaf. Diego had already forgotten about the cut on his leg. He glanced down, realizing his pants were rather dirty, the small tear below his knee barely pink with his blood. He probably did look like a servant. His friends from Madrid would laugh if they heard a broken fence had drawn first blood on California soil.

Alejandro stopped in his tracks to glare at the alcalde, and Diego stepped forward to take the leaf. He did not want to spend his afternoon arguing politics with his father, much less have to defend his father against the alcalde in person. Diego chuckled. Don Alejandro could be a hot-head, too.

Ramone paled when he realized he'd just insulted Don Alejandro's son.

"Luis Ramone, I presume?" Diego tried to keep a straight face as he ripped the hole in his pants larger to apply the soothing aloe. He threw the leaf on the table, wiped his hand sloppily on his shirt and stretched it out to the alcalde.

Ramone coughed, but eventually took his hand for a stunned greeting. "I apologize, Don Diego, I had no idea."

"Obviously."

"What happened?" Alejandro was confused.

"Just a misunderstanding," Diego answered.

"What's this about? My son and I were about to eat."

The obvious insult wasn't missed on the alcalde, though Diego felt bad for the sergeant. His eyes looked so hopeful as a servant brought out a tray loaded down with food. Still, no one invited the pair to dine.

"Sergeant, isn't that hot? No need to be so formal here, you can take off your hat."

The man grinned and nodded, eagerly reaching up to unbuckle his hat.

"Mendoza!"

Mendoza's arms froze before he could remove his cover. Diego thought Mendoza looked used to the treatment, and he frowned at the alcalde.

"We take pride in our uniforms, Don Diego." Ramone's eyes drifted down Diego's casual dress, and Diego wiggled his toes for fun. "I was sure a man like you would appreciate …"

Ramone's voice trailed off, not sounding so sure at all.

Diego extended his hand to the sergeant. "Sergeant Mendoza I assume? A pleasure to meet you."

Diego grinned when Ramone frowned. Maybe politics could be fun. He glanced at his father's scowl.

Or not.

Diego stood taller and made a perfect introduction to the perfect alcalde. Then he pulled two chairs up to the table like a perfect host and invited them to dine. "Won't you join us?"

Diego wasn't sure if it was his bare feet or his father's glare which made Ramone decline his offer. He made a mental note to have the sergeant to dinner one night, he looked so disappointed.

"I just wanted to welcome you to my pueblo. I apologize I missed your arrival."

_My pueblo?_ Diego repeated the phrase in his head and glanced at his father, whose expression said _I told you so._

Even more of a reason _not_ to get involved in Los Angeles politics. "Oh, I'm sure you had important things to do. I came home. That's all. No need for you to come all the way out here to welcome me."

"Or did you come to collect the traveler's tax?" Alejandro's arms were crossed, but he looked ready to fight.

"Traveler's tax?" Diego watched the two men, but they were silent. "I'm not a traveler."

Ramone finally broke eye contact with Alejandro and took a deep breath. "Of course not."

Diego watched Mendoza's surprise. So they had come to collect some tax. On travelers? Ramone smiled, and though Diego didn't let himself believe it was genuine, he felt no threat from the shorter man.

If this was the heavy-handed tax-collecting policy of the alcalde, then there really was nothing to worry about. The alcalde was arrogant, but did not seem stupid. Surely there must be some misunderstanding between Alejandro and Ramone. This man looked too concerned with appearances to whip peasants in the square or impose impossible tax levies.

Diego turned to grin at his father as he sat back down at the table. _See? No problems here._

Alejandro rolled his eyes as he joined his son at the table, silently dismissing the two soldiers. After a drawn-out moment, the alcalde did an about-face and managed to find his horse without assistance.

When Mendoza hesitated, Diego leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers together over his belly. "It was nice meeting you, Sgt Mendoza." Diego grinned when he saw the alcalde pause. He still didn't bid the man farewell. "Come back anytime."

Diego liked the expressive sergeant. He sighed happily as he watched the two men leave, then he reached for his glass. He hid his grimace and forced himself to swallow the wine. "New batch of wine?"

Alejandro huffed. "That's one of our best bottles."

Diego deliberately placed the glass back on the table, and started moving some fruit to his plate.

"Still don't like wine?"

Diego heard the disappointment in his father's tone. "Most fathers would be happy their sons weren't drinking every night in the local tavern."

For once, Alejandro let the subject drop. "I am, son. We talked about planting more fields and I thought…"

"You have done a lot with the land while I was gone, but there's a lot of land left. We could plant more grapes, but other food as well. You say there are many people struggling to feed their families."

Alejandro was silent for a moment as he gathered his own lunch. "Thank you."

"I haven't done anything yet."

"For caring."

Diego looked off toward the horizon where the alcalde had disappeared toward the pueblo. "Of course I care. You're the one who sent me to Spain. I just don't think we need to get into a battle of wills with some obstinate alcalde."

Alejandro shook his head. "You're a better man than that."

Diego had to smile at the warmth which spread in his chest at his father's compliment. "I liked Sergeant Mendoza. Surely he's not a problem."

"Mendoza is harmless. He tries."

"Maybe we can go to the tavern for supper. Talk to the people. See if they really do need help."

"You want to go back to the tavern?"

Diego shrugged, concentrating on his plate.

Alejandro tore off a piece of bread and pushed his food around. "You still have no taste for wine, but now you suddenly like flan?"

Diego's smile was automatic as he remembered Victoria's beauty. "A taste for something."

**Author's Note:**

> Remember my review addiction...if you enjoyed it, drop me a review. Let me know if you like this and want it to continue.


End file.
